December Drabbles
by MiaAndOak
Summary: On hiatus due to personal reasons. (Hello! For the month of December, I will create a daily drabble! Hope you lovelies enjoy! XXX Mia)
1. Day 1 - Font

**A/N: **So today is the first day of December, and I have decided to make December Drabbles! Yay! I am aiming for not a lot of words to make it simple as the title- drabbles. Did that sentence make sense? Me trying to be cool and sophisticated does not work out well. -_-

**Inspiration: **Outside today, I was writing on my driveway because it finally snowed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis.

**Side Note: **ERHMERHGURSH! SHINee WON!

**Font**

**Day One**

**December Drabbles**

You could pile up blankets to reach Mount Everest and beyond, but cold had its way of seeping in through the cracks always causing you too shiver. Growing up in Florida your body was adjusted to heat and not freezing water. You remembered that when you came to England you witnessed snow. From pictures you automatically knew what the cold flakes were but it surprised you nonetheless. It snowed about a foot that day and yet classes trudged on causing the hallways of your school to become a river.

Some of your mind was glad to stay in England for Christmas this year to watch to weather and drink tea, while most was moody about not being able to see Gran. Traveling overseas for only a few days had begun to loose it's meaning due to rising air fair and you falling asleep at the table because of the time-zones.

You cracked open your eyes and like every morning was blinded by the sunlight making it's way into your room. You sat up and scratched at your birds nest of hair. Breathing in you turned your head to glance at your alarm clock with bright red numbers that constantly gave you a headache. Instead, you were met with a note.

_Morning babe! Merry Christmas. I know you weren't able to meet with your Gran this year and I'm sorry. :( But if you look outside your window that frown will be turned upside down! XXX Fabes_

A fit of laughter took over as you skimmed your eyes over Fabian's, your boyfriend, cheesy note. He could be poetic with his songs but also extremely tacky with sayings. You did told however, and flipped over the blankets too glance outside the glass.

In the white layer you saw letters in the snow that made out a few words that skipped and were scrambled over the ground.

'Merry Christmas… I love you… You mean the world… You're beautiful and… never forget it.'

Next to the words was a waving and grinning Fabian. Like you said, cheesy.

**Yeah. Erm… I normally wouldn't ask this but my grandfather has Stage Four lung cancer, so if you could please pray for him. Thanks babies! XXX**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kitchen

**A/N: **Day two! Thanks to Sibunaismylife, golferbabe and water wolf 100 for reviewing, as well as those who favorite and followed.

**Inspiration: **I was reading something about a couple cooking on FF and thought of this. I want a romantic life like this but… Forever Alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Side Note:** Big Bang... On Glee... /spazz

**Couple: **Jerome/Mara

* * *

**Kitchen**

**December Drabbles**

**Day Two**

* * *

Jerome could easily be one of the most amazing people that I have ever met or even dream of being in contact with. It wasn't the warm and relaxed sensation I got whenever you were around him, or his voice that could lullaby me to sleep. No, it was how he treated me.

Stereotypically, the wife cleans, cooks and takes care of the home while the husband works throughout the day and then during the evening get's feed by his spouse. Our relationship was something out of a drama, and one of those where people always comment about how they could only dream achieving. They always caused me to fluster, where Jerome just laughed and gives me a full kiss on the lips proudly. He threw away the image of husbands and replaced it with his only goal, to be the best of friends and to always care for one another. From the moment when we first met at our previous boarding school, to speaking our vows at the alter to now, cooking dinner, there was not one millisecond when we regretted our relationship.

I was chopping carrots for tonight's dinner (one of our favorites in the winter- chicken soup) that ended up in several chunks and tiny slivers of orange. I hated to admit it and much to my despise, my husband was a more successful cook than me hence him dealing with the meat. We were sitting in silence, other than some music, after chatting about our days, but as usual it was the type of stillness that didn't make you tense or be self-conscious.

The last of the raw chicken was placed into a large, lime green pot consisting of onions, broth, spices and more vegetables. The aroma was very powerful and the blonde beside you washing his hands let out a laugh when my stomach rumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued cutting and continued failing.

I cursed under my breath and slammed the speak knife down of the wooden chopping board. I tilted my head back and let out a sigh, earning yet another laugh from Jerome. He dropped the wet paper towel in the trashcan and came up behind me. The knife was placed back in my hand and covered by his. His head that rose past mine set on my shoulder with our warm cheeks pressed together. I could feel his breath on my collarbone.

His skin was warm and despite the snow falling outside I felt sheltered with his body so close to mine.

"Like this." He hummed, assisting me with the rest of the cutting. When done, I rested the knife back on the board and nestled back into his arms. He turned his head to the side, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"I love you Mara Clarke."

I tilted my head and placed a small peck on his lips. "I love you too." I turned to add the rest of the ingredients into the pot, but his long arms were stilled wrapped around me.

"Am I now held captive?" I said, giggling and still squirming as his grip became tighter and more suffocating. He hastily spun my body around and pressed his lips heavily against mine. I could feel his smirk.

"Not unless you want to be." He happily sang. I broke away and smacked his arm, causing him to pretend to be angry. I could spot a playful look on his face. I held up a large spoon and weakly used it as a shield. I ducked under his arms and ran past the wooden and marble island, and the fridge. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me and due to his height and long legs I was soon trapped once again. He tackled me and I let out a small screech, that was mostly a laugh. I turned and looked up at a smiling Jerome. The childish look had disappeared, and now his eyes were just locked on mine.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're mine. It's a miracle."

Most girls would have coed, but I put my forearms together and rested them on his chest and he enveloped me into an embrace.

We didn't have to have everything in the world to be content, just one another.

* * *

**Fluff. I suck at writing it. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Stereotypically

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, I am wicked happy with the feedback for this story/drabble/I don't exactly know what to call this…

**Inspiration: **I saw something in a story but it didn't have words-

Wait. That doesn't make sense. Erm… Well… Yeah.

**Dedication(s): **My lovely reviewers, and ALL THE SINGLE LADIES~

**Disclaimer: **FANFCITION! We need to have a serious talk about this disclaimer thing. (Me no owny.)

**Pairing: **Mara/Anyone

* * *

**Stereotypically**

**December Drabbles**

**Day 3**

* * *

Being alone felt like someone tore out my bones, making me transform into Jello. If I could combine the most emotional ballads that ever were put on paper, the pitter-patter of rain and the horror of drowning a newborn puppy that would almost be equivalent to my emotional state at the current time, 1:21.

Before I encountered _him _being unaccompanied was fine with me. Sitting in a room for hours on end with only an appealing book and a tall cup of tea, I did not feel lonesome at all. In fact, that's what I did for most of my time. Stereotypically, I was employed as a manager in a local, non-chain coffee shop and stereotypically he came in with a dashing smile only to stereotypically end up spilling coffee and then like in the stereotypical dramas, we ended up swapping numbers and stereotypically falling in love.

I've trudged through three years with him, but never technically gotten into a quarrel. Maybe it's due to our knowledge of our likes and dislikes to the point where I like my pizza crust golden brown, and he prefers his more crispy. I have a thing for Dortios*, and him Cheetos. I was relieved to find that one relationship where you never held any secrets back because he was always supportive and comforting. He however, did.

Three weeks passed by with limited phone calls and texts and soon enough contact with him halted. Clingy habits- none. Arguments- none. Just out of the blue, shocking me. For me, it was a way of breaking up but the situation was so real that my brain couldn't process anything. Not thinking leads me to panicking and that caused me to travel downtown to the bookshop from my quaint flat.

_He _was there.

With another girl.

Stereotypically I was in shock, and stereotypically I just took in a loud breath and stereotypically he came to my frozen body.

"This is far from what it looks like." He said quickly, wrapping his arms around my torso. I began to shiver, my body feeling as if I was in an ice cap.

My facial expression tightened. " I cannot believe you just used that line on me."

He drew away and rested his hands on both of my shoulders. I felt the penetrating watch from him on my eyes, but I refused to return it. I was scared- scared to know that this minute could be the last we would ever have, three years gone to waste.

"Mara, _please _let me explain." His cracking voice hinted pieces of desperation. It hurt to see his eyes water- but the situation hurt even more.

"And that line!" My usual tranquil voice was gone, now replaced by anger. "I'm not an idiot! Three weeks without calling and then I see you out with another girl? Do you understand how this looks?"

"Please, just listen-"

Stereotypically, I shook my shoulders from his grasp. Stereotypically, he seized my wrist. Stereotypically, he shouted my name. Stereotypically, I didn't listen.

My slim figure shuddered from what had occurred almost a full week ago. Not stereotypically, the sun had been shining* all six days with clear blue nights which endlessly irked me. As selfish as it sounds, if I was mourning, shouldn't the world be too?

I buried by head deep into my squishy pillow. It smelled like _him, _a combination of summer nights and rain. It's impossible to label the scent of rain and summer- it's just that and everyone can relate to what you are aiming to get across. I sighed and flipped my body over. I tilted my head back to glance out the window above my bed. The moon was bright but due to the city's lights from skyscrapers all stars were invisible.

Sitting up, I gave my head an itch. I turned and put my feet on the floor as they fell into my slippers. I shuffled through the doorway leading into the hall, then the kitchen, and finally reached the front door where I grabbed my keys* and unlocked the front door.

The lights were still switched on in the hallway like always because of the boisterous men that came late at night. Next to my flat, on floor four, number 149 was a stairwell and if you hiked up two more floors, you would be lead up to the rooftop. It was decent with a wooden deck and the occasional flowerbed scattered here and there.

I inhaled the air, a mix of exhaust and the planted sweet peas. I pulled my hood up making me feel a fake sense of security. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand.

My feelings were not totally made up of sadness or hurt, just mostly disappointment. Not in him, but myself for being so oblivious and visualizing a happy marriage.

"Mara." A weak voice whispered from behind me. I chocked a sob and tried to suppress the water growing in my eyes.

"I don't want to see you. I don't care about you." I spit through my clenched jaw and teeth. He and I both understood that what I had said was a total and utter lie.

I hastily spun to leave the dark night and rooftop that was now too crowded. He stepped to the left to block my path, and when I tried the other way he did the same stereotypical thing.

"Just please, let me go." I begged now freely releasing my tears and ruined my cover. His eyes were perfect as usual but the showed nothing unlike before, just like concrete.

He stepped forward and took me into his arms despite my fists violently banging on his chest, signs of my protest.

_Damn his muscular frame._

"I don't care if you like it or not," He mumbled, pulling back to stare into my pupils, "I'm not letting you go. I'm selfish and you're staying with me."

His hand reaches up and for a moment a knot forms in my stomach because I'm afraid he is going to hit me but traces the veins on my arm, which was now still, with the palm of his long fingers. I can still feel my skin burn up just like it did on the fist day I made contact with him. My eyes stopped watering and were now squeezed shut, trying not to relax in his arms, knowing that that would mean I forgave him.

His fingers now traveled up my arm slowly, reaching my collarbone.

"Do you know what I missed?" He mused. "I missed your soft skin. I missed cuddling with you. You are always so warm."

I held my breath.

He now was tapping his fingers on my neck. "Do you know what I missed? Your laugh. No matter where we were it was a piece of home for me. You are my home."

Now my jawbone was being outlined and the oval shape of my face. His lips now replaced his fingers and I shivered, chills running throughout my body. I could feel his breath over my cheeks. He began to speak more softly and tenderly.

"I miss that whenever I complimented you, your cheeks would heat up. It was stunning." Sure enough, blood rushed to my face. I could almost hear a small and sad smile growing.

His slightly parted lips stopped at the hollow of my eyes. "I miss the way your eyes would sparkle in the sun or even the rain. When I first met you, I thought you were just another happy-go-lucky girl. Then I got to know you. You are so much deeper."

I felt a small stream of tears begin to roll down my face. I could not differentiate them from the happiness of his words or my unbearable feelings. His thumb caught the last of them.

My temple was next. "I miss your kind thoughts and deeds. You never let a person down."

"Do you know what I miss the most though?" He spoke into my ear. His voice sounded desperate and as if he was holding something back.

"I miss your lips." And with that being said, my knees shook. My flushed face was finally passed and he traced my jaw, moving upwards when reaching my chin. He shook his head back in forth and just let our lips brush. It was neutral and I knew he enjoyed just being together, in contact.

He paused. "I love you Mara." He softly planted a kiss, not enough to be forceful. He pulled back and I felt temptation to fiercely return to him.

"She was a friend." Between contact between us he explained. "I wanted her advice on something."

I didn't care anymore. All I needed was him being around me. The way he spoke was with such value. I shook my head, trying to make him stop. Unfortunately, he thought I didn't believe him.

"Mara I swear, I would-" I cut off his excessive and panicking voice with my lips. IT caught him by surprise and he withdrew by the shock, but then happily leaned forward. Too soon however, he pulled back again.

"I want to explain first."

I mentally cursed myself for being such a girl and wanting to be with him. He cupped my face.

"I needed to ask her a question. Something I couldn't really ask you." He chuckled. I tilted my head against his hand in confusion.

"Everything needed to be perfect for you, but I don't want to wait anymore."

Stereotypically, he asked him to marry me. Stereotypically, I just scarcely coped to give a small yes. Stereotypically, everything worked out.

But I didn't mind.

* * *

**So, I couldn't write for a few days because when I finally got an idea it was my bedtime, and my dad came in. Like the good daughter I am I just put away my stuff****. So I made this one a little longer. Not much of a drabble…**


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Birthday

**A/N:** So… What's up?

**Inspiration: **It was my friend's birthday yesterday, and I wanted to use this idea.

**Dedication(s): **To Lyds! I love you and never get up on yourself! As cliché as it sounds, you're beautiful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Happy Birthday**

**December Drabbles**

**Day Four**

I paced throughout my room, much to the displeasure of my new roommate Anna. Anna Macalester to be exact. She had taken the spot of my previous American roommate Nina Martin. I soon began to understand the flood of emotions that Patricia had when Joy vanished.

Annoyance.

Anger.

Judgment.

Of course I was a brilliant and kind person so unlick the redhead I didn't bully her, however she was not my best friend. We chatted briefly and made contact as little as possible. There was thick tension and she could tell that, so did her best effort to leave me be and do my own thing.

I pressed the top button on my iPhone causing the bright screen to light up the pink room. Soon it would mark the birthday of my best friend who was back home. My plan was to sneak down to the basement and leave her a long and heartfelt voice message.

It may seem easy on the outside, but no one can comprehend the wrath of Victor. If I got caught he would look down on me throughout the rest of the year, since it was only summer now.

I curled my toes into my deep Ugg slippers finally silently creaking open the door. The downfall to this old Victorian was that it was just that, an old Victorian with wooden floors that sounded like a dying, beached whale whenever the slightest ounce of pressure was applied.

Continuing forward my stance was that of a spy, pressed up against the wall and crouched down. It felt a little thrilling- reminding me of the mysteries and all-nighters we used to pull. A smile tugged on the corners of my mouth.

When you exited my bedroom door, you took a direct left and were met with a long hallway, Go foreword, open a door and you face Victor's office. He was (unfortunately and sadly) the head of the Anubis House.

If you took a second sharp left, there you faced the stairwell where I was currently stationed silently thanking the heavens that Victor's loud snores were heard.

"Amber!" While going down the staircase carefully one by one, my ears picked up on Fabian's shout-whisper.

"I'm right here Fabian. No need to panic."

He just shook his head, brown hair flopping side to side. "Let's hurry." I nodded and finished down the stairs. Fabian looked at my outfit, a nice set of pajamas, and very fashionable in my eyes.

"What? I need to maintain my image." He just rolled his eyes.

We traveled past the boy's rooms where Alfie poked his head out and gave thumbs up and maneuvered around the counter tops to use a secret passageway that connected to the basement.

I told you it was old.

"Fabian," I whined, "I got dust on my pajamas."

He hesitated but brushed off the dust then flinched. "A bug." My eyes widened but he quickly covered my mouth and flicked the bug off.

"Let's just call her now." I gave my hair a little flick and checked the time. We were one minute ahead, but by the time we called her it would be July 7th.

"It's ringing."

"_Hey this is Nina. Leave a message and I'll call you when I can. Thanks!"_

"NINA! Happy birthday best American friend!"

"And girlfriend!" Fabian said, hovering over the phone now on speaker.

"We miss you. A lot. Since we only have two minutes until the answering machine cuts us off, we will be quick." I turned to Fabian.

"Cover your ears."

"Why? I want to talk to her too."

"One minute each. Good?"

He paused, but then nodded.

"Nines! It's Amber…. Well I know that you're back home and you've been having a hard time, but never forget how much I love you, okay? It's been almost two years since we've known you. Amazing right? We have had so many good times, like millions of songs and of course, the black sweatshirt." I gave a small laugh.

"You are such an inspiration Nina Martin. You will forever be my best friend and are the only one that can put up with my crazy obsessions and habits that everyone else hates. I can't thank you enough. I will always be there for you, as a crazy friend. You're beautiful inside and out, and don't forget it! Love you girly. Happy Birthday. Bye."

**So, I didn't want to write Fabian's part because that wills be tomorrow. Aaanddd… A lot of crap happened today. D:**


	5. Chapter 5 - Happy Birthday Part Two

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry that this is crappy, I was away the whole day and left my babies (my laptop and dog) all alone… BABY I'M SO LONLEY LONLEY LONLEY LONLEY LONLEY~

**Inspiration: **None really.

**Dedication(s): **Again, none.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 2NE1's Lonely or House of Anbuis. Yet.

**Happy Birthday Part Two**

**December Drabbles**

**Day Five**

I waited patiently.

That was me, patient and kind Stutter Rutter.

I didn't mind it; someone had to cheer people up. In times like waiting for the phone I hated my given reputation and the way my parents raised me. Patricia's snarky attitude could be useful at times.

Temptation almost pulled me out of my state to grab the phone and let my girlfriend know of my feelings but I knew better than to mess with Amber late at night while she was lacking on her 'beauty sleep.'

_57…58…59…60._

"Amber! It's been a minute!" I whispered, gently shaking her arm. The blonde huffed and puffed out her cheeks and said her last goodbyes before tossing over the phone into my hands.

"Nina, hey. I miss you a lot. It's not the same without crazy ghosts and evil people chasing us. Normal isn't very fun.

"How are you? Are people nice to you? I've worried a lot. Are you eating and sleeping well? Remember to keep up on your health. Not that you aren't, it-it's just that I care and worry.

"It's hard to imagine that we are seniors in high school. I'm working as hard as possible so we can get into the same college. Mr. Sweet isn't very pleased that we creamed the whole cult last year." I laughed sheepishly.

"Nina… I miss your sweet face. You are so beautiful and kind. No one has a bigger and more emotional heart than you- the way you beat yourself up after disappointing someone. You can't always make the world happy all at once babe. Remember that you are never alone because even thousands of miles, my heart belongs to you.

"The times I almost lost you were unexplainable. It hurt so much, and not just mentally. Physically my body was in pain and I felt this hollow gap that only your smile can fill. At those moments I realized that nothing you could ever do would make you a bad person and I can't live without you.

"I promise to never leave your side Nina and will stick to you like bubble gum. Through everything you will always be my best friend and soul mate. I love you Nina Martin. Goodbye." I faded out at the end, staring at dusty test tubes not in use since last year. Slowly, I drifted the phone from my ear and hit 'end call.'

I handed the phone, with a bedazzled pink and lavender case over to Amber. She gave me a look.

"Bubble gum, Rutter? Really?"

**Err… Yeah. **

**Wolfie, you are so right! I am so sorry. Here are the *'s from last chapter. They are kind of inside jokes that only scarce people will understand so I just wanted to point them out for my own amusement. Don't mind them.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Technical Difficulties

**A/N: ***sobs*

**Inspiration: **My salad dressing was cold since I took it out of the fridge. Me, with a ^3^ look being all happy because it was my grandma's recipe put it in the microwave and went to go get my salad. I heard it crackling so I opened the door and then… The glass… The dressing… Everything exploded. I could almost see the troll face on that machine…

Ugh… I think that time of the month is coming… SERIOUSLY PEOPLE. HELP ME.

ERM… Yeah.

**Pairing: Eddie/Patricia for PeddieLover-something-like-that. xD This is a little OC but to me, I think they would be the lovey dovey couple after a few months. HERMERHGURSH I SAID LOVEY DOVEY! Anyone? No?**

**Wolfie! Your request is taken. I'll start on it soon. :D If anyone else wants to make a request, that would be awesome!**

**Ary! They were there in the summer because… because… Oak was holding them hostage.**

* * *

**Technical Difficulties**

**December Drabbles**

**Day Freaking Six**

* * *

"Melted cheese…" He murmured. "Lots and lots of gooey cheese."

"Addict." I scoffed, flipping another page in my magazine while my legs swung back and forth, occasionally banging against the cabinets below the countertop where I was stationed.

He turned to me with a spoon full of Cool Whip in his mouth, hand placed on his left hip and leg turned out to this side. I scoffed once more at his childish pose. Eddie double dipped his plastic utensil into the jar and scooped up more whipped cream.

"_Open wide!"_ My boyfriend sang. I just shook my head at the nastiness of his habits.

"Why did I even agree to go out with you?" I hummed, flipping another page to satisfy my curiosity about the royal baby. Not happy with my response he ended up smearing the cream across my nose. I crossed my eyes much to Eddie's amusement and tried to reach my tongue to the tip of my nose. A few awkward and inappropriate sounding noises went along with my tries.

My wrist elevated to wipe the stuff off my nose, but he stopped my efforts and slowly leaned in to kiss my nose.

Pulling back he licked his lips, "Hmm… Tastes good." He winked and went back to stuffing slices of processed cheese into a glass jar.

I grabbed a tissue and removed the rest from my nose. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He seemed proud of his new method of creating his, 'Man Sandwich.'

"Glass and a microwave don't seem like a good idea."

He just gave his habitual smirk, "I'm never wrong. Imagine how sick this is going to taste!"

American terms.

Shrugging, I continued skimming through _People. _

Tightening the cap Eddie opened the machines door and stuck it in for one minute. I raised an eyebrow but ignored the beeping red numbers. He strolled over to the bread drawer to add to the hoagie.

I heard crackling. Crackling is never good.

"Eddie?" I hopped off and looked through the window. He came beside me. I opened the door and for a few seconds, everything was fine.

…For a few seconds.

I felt a body pressing me to the floor almost a millisecond after the bottom part of the container shattered, sparkling chips of glass raining down. My eyes closed and cringed a little under the pressure of Eddie.

"Yacker?" His breath was heavy and having a little hint of humor twisted into it.

"You! _Get off._" I opened to see him wide eyed with a little shine in them.

He chuckled and nuzzled his face into my neck, his voice tickling me. "It's kinda romantic. I saved you from a terrible fate."

"Eddie!" I snapped, thinking about all the times he had lied about his weight.

He whined a little and started blowing raspberries into my shoulder and collarbone.

I squirmed. "Want me to call Victor?" In an instant I felt nothing crushing me and a breath of relief escaped.

"Patricia! How could you be so careless?" Eddie commented loudly and winked. I tilted my head and noticed a glob of cheddar cheese beside me, within my grasp.

_Splat._

* * *

**How to end this… I would just try to erase this from your memory. This did happen, but I was alone… With my dog… By myself… Only with my BFF to text who started laughing… 3**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys.

My grandfather hasn't been getting better and there's just a load of crap in my life right now, so for a few weeks or months I will be going on hiatus. I just can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those who I have disappointed and once in a while try to get a drabble out. Life sucks, doesn't it?

I will still be PM-ing and apologize for the inconvenience. Sometimes life just brings you down and you can't get back up fast enough.

So… yeah. This is going to sound desperate but can any of you guys give me advice? I am just feeling so useless that I can't do anything to help anyone. I was out of school for months and they just expect me to get back into everything but there is so much to handle, and I can't do it. I think I'm happy but there is always this gap that I don't know how to fill.

Ugh, I hate feeling weak and giving a sob story. Sorry guys. I love you!

...

There's my excuse.

XXX Mia


End file.
